


The New Guy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith hates the new guy, but sees too much, it shocks him.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	The New Guy

Keith didn't like him

Not in the slightest.

He was like a walking red flag that always set off his radar. But nobody even bothered to question him.

For starters he didn't look 17 and this guy towered over everyone. He was strong and had scars that definitely didn't come from the academy. What's more his hair was white and kind of silver. Hair dye wasn't allowed in the Garrison academy but he claims it's just pale blonde. People say he has blue eyes but Keith knows better, they are the same color as his.

Indigo

But what he really can't stand is how well he seems to get along with everyone. Nearly no one was bothered he was better than them but they all hated him for being as good as he was. This guy shows up practically out of no where and no one is bothered by him. It gets under his skin so much he finds himself sneaking off on weekends to be with Shiro and Adam.

He's not supposed to leave the base but he hates the rules here enough to not care. Plus he's practically an expert at avoiding the cameras and everything so it's usually fine. Today in particular is a great day to do this since the electricity got cut off mysteriously and they shut the generator off to work on repairs. For Keith that just means no hall cameras to catch him.

What he didn't account for was the change in hall guards. They changed their usual patrol tonight and he had to think fast and duck into the nearest room. It was a classroom and he decided to hide in the storage closet. He was right to do so as he noticed a light shine in. A female guard that he couldn't recognize looked over the whole room. Then just as Keith thought she was leaving someone else came in.

It was him that fucking bastard!

Lotor

Honestly did the new guy have such a good reputation even security was willing to let him to whatever. For a second he dreaded the thought of the screwing the security lady but they talked briefly and she left. He couldn't understand what they said but then they were just alone. Keith had half a mind to barge out of his hiding spot after a little while but just as he was getting ready to someone else came in.

Lance?

Why was he here? Lance was a guy just below him rank wise who always had an issue with him. Keith in all honesty didn't care about that as much as he did trying to push aside any fantasy he had that things could go in a different direction.

So he likes him, big deal. Lance was... or well at least tried to be a ladies man.

Just like everyone else he was all about the new guy. He knew they were friendly but didn't expect to see what he saw next. 

God must hate him or something since before he could finish blinking the new guy had his tongue down Lances throat. Lance wasn't resisting per say but he didn't seem entirely comfortable with it. Lotor had pulled him up against a nearby desk and was practically on top of him.

"Hey hey hey wait!" Lance barley managed to get out.

"Yes pet?" Ugh the way he said that to Lance made his own skin crawl and his face scowl. 

"Isn't this a little fast? I just got here?"

"Darling we agreed to meet here ahead of time. Why on Earth are you suddenly so nervous?"

" What if someone comes in!? I mean they catch us making out there no denying it"

"No worries I tipped off someone. We have plenty of time. But now dear tell me did you put on what I asked" 

"Yeah it's a little weird, where did you even get this" Lance said he pulled down his collar to reveal a weird choker. It practically glowed a pinkish hue in the darkness of the room.

He didn't give Lance a response he just grabbed his wrists and went right back to shoving his tongue in Lances throat.  
They were making out for a bit but eventually Lotor started to tug at Lances cloths. 

Lance was okay with it at first but the he started wiggling away a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I... not here, I'm new to this and I just don't..."

"Nonsense, just trust me. Now hold still for me, that's an order"

Suddenly Lances eyes seemed like they matched the glow of the necklace. He stopped moving and had an unreadable expression on his face. Keith tried to burst through but the door was jammed. If Lotor heard the this was unknown since he just started undressing Lance. Keith felt a blush come over him when he saw him nearly completely naked.... he was really beautiful. The glow began to fade from his eyes and he seemed confused but covered himself a bit shyly.

But he had to forget about that and try and bust open when Lance got pushed down on the desk. It looked like they were talking for a minute before Lotor just ripped away the last bit of cloths Lance had left. He banged hard on that door yet for some reason it's like he wasn't making any noise, surely they'd have hear him by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~|||||~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Axca did you do a scan of the room?"

"Yes sir, I found someone in the closet but with the target closing in I place a containment barrier around it "

"Hmm, not ideal but I appreciate it. Regardless of who sees anything we won't be staying much longer"

"Regarding that sir, everyone is nearly done loading up the blue lion but I have to ask. Why are we going through the trouble with this one?"

"I'll admit to having gotten attached the minx. Enough that I'm considering bringing him along." Lotor could tell she didn't like the answer but he it didn't matter. After se left he was greeted with his favorite pet. It was surprisingly how easy it was to fool humans and gain their favor. They were rather vain and simple from what he could tell.

But then there was Lance, a little spark mischief he found himself enjoying. Courting him was easy enough as it seemed he wasn't use to his advances being returned. He'd been here only a few months and the thing was practically wrapped around his finger.

He turned out to be more shy than Lotor was expecting when wanting to play with him. They kissed and he was able to fondle him a few times but tonight before leaving he wanted to fully indulge in his little pet.

The collar made things easier as Lance wouldn't even know he had no choice but to follow his commands. But even if he hadn't worn it Lotor would have gotten what he wanted.

"Wait! I'm not ready! We're going way too fast!"

"Come now, there's no point in stopping now. Unless you want to end our relationship?"

"No! I mean... I... I- just don't ..."

"Don't what?"

"I've never don't this before "

"It's no matter at all, I'll handle everything " he said as he ripped away the final garment covering Lance. It was a beautiful sight and he made quick work to taste everything he could. The sound that came from him were a symphony to his ears as he felt his own member stiffen further. Pulling away and seeing his handy work he knew there was no way he was leaving such a treat here. He pulled out his pulsing member that even in this form didn't look human. Lances eyes went big at the sight of it.

"Oh my god, is that normal!?"

"For me yes"

"But it's bumpy and.... it looks kind of sharp"

"Haha, no worries love I promise I've never had a complaint, now" he said as he caressed Lance.

"I order you to touch it" and Lance overcame by the power of the collar did so.  
"Rub it with your tongue" again he did as told. His pet looked beautiful enough as it was licking it but he couldn't stop and think how much more beautiful he'd look bouncing up and down on it.

He roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up

"Wrap your arms around my neck" As Lance obeyed he grabbed his legs and positioned them apart. The surprise on his face was apparent as Lotor knew just a little part of him would resist enough to know he wasn't completely free. He almost wanted to laugh again when he noticed the vain flinch of his legs that wanted to snap shut. The effects of the collar only last for a few moments after every order but he'd never know this wasn't in some way his own choice, even if he asks himself later why he just went along with it.

Spreading those legs wide penetrated that wet heat. He enjoyed himself immensely listening to the cries of his pet as he reached his climax. Releasing his seed into the being made him wonder what he'd look like carrying his pups?

Human males weren't built for that but perhaps he could be modified later?

No matter for now he'd take his time and savor his little treasure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~|||||~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hurt a lot at first, he knows because he has tears running down his face. But his body feels good and his mind is hazy, he might be bleeding, he doesn't know.

What he does know is this is happening.

He's a little scared when he starts blacking out and for a moment he thinks he sees Lotors skin change color and him even growing a little taller. It definitely feels that way as the stretch of his rim gets pulled open even more. Suddenly a hot sensation starts to fill him and he knows now the last stretch definitely tore him a little as the sting settles in. He passes out and sees nothing but golden eyes and a predatory grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~|||||~~~~~~~~~~~

His pet was no longer conscious but he wasn't done. He flipped him over on his stomach and positioned him so that beautiful rear of his was completely visible to him. Entering that still tight heat again was just as gratifying the second time and his release was now overflowing well past the point of decency. He looked at his timer and cursed internally. As much as he like another few rounds of this they had to get onto the ship. So he discarded the ruined clothes that he used to clean up and wrapped his pet in one of his garments. He smiled seeing the small creature practically drowning in his garment. Scooping him up he remembered the detail left behind.

Removing the barrier he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

" so it was you of all people, well I must say this makes it all the better " he zapped Keith with something that made him slump to the ground.

" I hope you enjoyed the object of your affection be used by the one you despise the most. Now take a good look, you won't be seeing him again"

And Keith's did look, it's all he could do, until he felt the pain of another zap knock I'm out.

Lance and Lotor went missing that night.

No one ever saw them again


End file.
